kallenbearrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:SkyguardRP: Character Forms
Skyguard Character Forms These character forms must be filled out for each character you make (limit of two each) Character Forms must be submitted here then approved by a GM (Kallenhaney14 or Blitzbear93) before you can start playing. If you need further help ,like having someone look things over to see if it fits or goes with the flow (or even if it doesn't make sense or needs to be spiced up a bit) don't hesitate before contacting us ( Kallenhaney14 or Blitzbear93) or leave any questions or comments here or if you would like information on The Elderscrolls Games and Lore then visit this wiki :"HAVE A GOOD DAY AND HAPPY POSTING! YOU ARE ALL AWEsOME!!!" - Kallenhaney14 :"we hope youll stay and play awhile" - Blitzbear93 Character Form Template This must be filled out and submitted in the character forms section below to join, for each character you wish to have (2 maximum). An asterisk means it is optional and you do not have to fill it out. skills can be both ingame listed skills and weaknesses (One Handed, Block, Illusion, etc, Skyrim skills only) or others (lust for women/men, alcoholic, skooma addiction, poor eyesight, etc). --- :-Username: (you) :-Character name: :-Race: (see acceptable races list below) :-Gender (male,female): :-Age: :-Skills: 1,2,3,4 (4 is the max amount, 3 weaknesses = 1 extra skill) :-Weaknesses: 1,2,3,4 (minimum amount) :-*Spells: 1,2,3 (2 spells per skill) :-Power:(excludes racial powers,limit of 1) :-Appearance: (pictures allowed as long as they aren't photos of real people, and are accepted by Wikia terms of agreement) :-History: (background for the character, and how they've ended up here) :-Personality: (self-explained) --- Races Allowed :-Bosmer:The Wood Elves native to Valenwood :-Dunmer:The Dark Elves native to Morrowind :-Altmer:The High Elves of Summerset Isles :-Orsimer:The Orcs of Orsinium & Strongholds of Skyrim :-Breton:A human race from High Rock :-Nord:A human race of Skyrim :-Imperial:A human race from Cyrodiil :-Redguard:A human race of Hammerfell :-Khajiit:A feline race native to Elysweyr :-Argonian:An amphibius race native to Blackmarsh :-Reachmen:A human race native to the Reach (also classed as bretons only Reach native) Special Races You will be viewed as your base race, but will instead have different powers. GM's can control your characters during Mooncrazed and Bloodthirsty (Werewolf and Vampire stages, respectively) stages (results once every 8 of the player's posts for vampires and 13 of the player's posts for lycanthropes). You may get your character to cure their Lycanthropy or Vampirism of you wish to regain you original Race powers/spells/weaknesses. A GM must be asked for this. They will then control your character for one post while 'curing' them. :+''' =Skill :-''' =Weakness :SP =Spell :PW =Power :-Vampire:Invisibility'SP'Vampiric Drain'SP'Sneak'+'''Bloodthirsty'-''' :-Werebear:Mooncrazed'''-''' BearForm PW :-Werewolf:Mooncrazed'''-''' WolfForm PW :-Werecat(khajiit only):Mooncrazed '-' WildCatForm PW :-Werecrocodile:(Argonian only)Mooncrazed '-' CrocodileForm PW Powers Can only be used once per power at every 5 of the player's posts Filled Character Forms *Blitzbear93 - Character: Aoife "Wildbow" *Race: Reachmen *Age: 21 (7th of Sunsdawn 4E186) *Sex (Gender): Female *Appearance: Aoife has shoulder length Sandy Blonde hair, often messy, except during battle then its tiend back with leather strips into a bun. With lightly tanned skin, Aoifes' Dark green eyes give her a more sinister look. Keeping with her Forsworn background, she has a Forsworn tattoo of two vertically curved lines down both sides of her face. She also has a black stripe going down the center of her bottom lip. Her body is tight and agile , with an average heigth of 5 foot and 6 inches, giving her the advantage of manuverability over her slower, heavier, adversaries. Despite being of Forsworn heritage, she is quite popular with men, although she has a very short temper and is drawn to danger. Aoife also boasts of a beautiful and remarkably unscarred face. Also keeping in touch with her Forsworn roots, she tends to wear clothing that is comfortable rather than conserving, even when said clothing may be revealing a little too much cleavage. Aoife also feels more comfortable wearing less clothing when when hunting targets as it is lighter and easier to move in. Because of her ability to summon a spectral bow, she carries no weapons except a small dagger made of Ancient Draugr bone, a gift from her mother, that she wears sheathed to her left forearm. *Powers:Dragonskin, Atronach stone power *Best Skills: Archery, Conjuration, Sneak *Spells: Conjure Familiar, Bound Bow, Muffle, Lesser Ward *Worst skills: Speech, Block, Heavy armor, Two-Handed *Weaknesses: Not good in close quarters, lust for men, not good in all melee skills, rebellious, wears clothes that aren't well suited to Skyrim's weather *History: Aofie, also known as Wildbow since becoming a mercenary, was raised as a Forsworn. Being born amoung them, she knew no other lifestyle, and at a young age she proved herself to be skilled with a bow, silent of foot, and a good obedient young girl until the day her mother was slain in combat, after which Aoife became rebelious: she would disagree with orders and do things the way she saw fit. In the year 4E205 she proved to everyone just how skilled she was: when she was sent to scout out Markarth's defenses, she instead broke into the ranks, and slipped in tho the city by scaling the hanging moss walls, slaughtering the majority of the guardsmen who were asleep in the baracks, silently taking out each awake guardsman she found on her way out, allowing the Forsworn to take the city with minimum losses, Madanach, the Forsworn king, praised her skill, but all scolded her for her dangerous actions. She remained with the Forsworn for only a week after taking the city, discovering just how cruel her own people could be, when they sacrificed a young Nord girl innocent of her people's crimes. Aoife had seen sacrifices to the Hagravens before, but never any so appaling as that. She has since left the Reach, and resides in Rorikstead, where she takes mercenary contracts, and listens for news on current events. Although she no longer believes in the Forsworn ideal, Aoife is still a Reachman at heart and will refuse any jobs she belives harmful to her people and country. --- *Kallenhaney14 - Character: Dar'Shia'to DuskBlade *Race: Khajiit *Age: 22 (4E185 Hearthfire 12th) *Sex: Female *Appearance: Shia is an expert in the art of Speech and in the art of Silence. Shia prefers to be alone, she likes the quiteness, but not the loneliness. Shia was born to be a Nightwalker a assasin of the khajits, Her fur is mostly black with areas of white here and there, Shias' body is light and agile giving her alot of endurance and manuverability, but she prefers to use Heavy armor. Shia prefers to use Daedric armor, but because she will often change clothes and uses Ancient Nord armor and some times she wears a jester outfit. Shia prefers to use her bow that was given to her by her parents but she also leaves that at home so instead Shia uses a combo of archery mixed with hand to hand and one-handed attacks. Shia has quite the reptutation in Skyrim for being able to side-step the prison and has yet to be sent to jail, Shia often wishes to love a human but because of her race she is scorned by all except her female friends. *Powers: Night Eye, Claws, Steed stone *Best Skills: Illusion, Speech, Sneak, Alchemy, Lockpicking *Spells: Paralyze, Rally, Muffle, Invisibility, Pacify, Heal Other, Fast Healing, Circle of Protection *Worst Skills: Two-Handed, Destruction, Pickpocket, Light armor, Block, Archery *Weaknesses: Lust for men, lust for danger, fire, Two-Handed, Frost, Lightning, stupidity, One-Handed, Archery *History: Is a wanted Woman with a bounty of 2000 in each Hold in Skyrim, excellent with locks and is Rumored to be the best Lockpicker In all of Skyrim. She is als0 VERY territorial (even though she steals from others she is VERY territorial over stuff SHE owns, like Dar'Kia'tho lol) --- :Username: Miraak Obama :Character name: Emeric Aldcroft (Named after High King Emeric Cumberland.) :Race: Breton :Gender: Male :Age: 22 :Skills: Illusion, Sneak, One handed, archery, restoration. :Weaknesses: Distracted easily, misunderstanding, unforgiving, merciless, sometimes almost destructive. :Spells: 1,2,3 (2 spells per skill) :Power: Dragonskin, Thief stone :Appearance :History: (Will be added later.) :Personality: Emeric is friendly, sneaky, goes unnoticed a lot of the time, content, anguished.